What did happen with Roxas and Axel?
by vestiged
Summary: if you read my fic, The Funny Thing then this is what happened between Roxas and Axel when they left Sora and Riku to be alone. Axel has always liked Roxas, but does Roxas REALLY like him back? RoxasXAxel


**Ok then. This is for the people who wanted to know what went on with Roxas and Axel. I wanted to wait for it until I make they're POV in the story, but hey, I know I wouldn't be able to wait that long, and im damn sure you guys wouldn't. So, I just made this as kind f a new story.**

Roxas and Axel walked along the beach, their feet sinking into the warm sand that was much more pleasant than the cold air above.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, as he looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna know you." Roxas confessed. Axel looked up in bewilderment.

Roxas continued. "I wanna know you all I can."

"You already know me." Axel corrected.

The blonde shrugged. "I mean what you are…"

"What I think?" The red haired teen asked, and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "Something like that."

The older teen nodded. "Well… what do you want to know?"

"I wanna know your hopes." The younger boy fiddled with the ends of his T-shirt.

Axel kept walking. "My hopes?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "My hopes, is that you'll one day have a bigger di…" Roxas didn't even let him finish that sentence; instead the younger boy punched him on the shoulder. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Axel fought back, with Roxas responding pulling the older teen's hair they both fell to the ground, with Roxas on top of Axel, with their legs tangled in a mess, the two laughing.

Roxas stopped laughing quickly; looking at the oddly weird position he was in then moved off scooting a little away from Axel. "Sorry." He just said, with embarrassment.

The red haired teen scooted until their thighs were touching. Quietly looking out to the ocean, both not knowing what to say.

"Have you kissed a lot of boys?" Roxas finally spat out, interrupting the silence of the waves and nature that was taking place.

Axel looked out with a look of flashback on his face. "Hmm… Not a lot."

"You know…"

The older boy looked over at his flushed friend.

"I want you… to be my first kiss… Axel…." He said nervously.

Axel smirked, trying to hide his blush, but acting cool. "I thought… you thought I was a pervert." He laughed.

Roxas smiled looking down.

"You really want me to kiss you?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked up. "Y—yes."

Axel smirked. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"I mean are you really, sure."

"Yes."

"You won't pull away?"

"Axel!" Roxas whined.

Axel chuckled. "All right, all right."

Roxas was incredulously red, he seemed unsure, and shy, but he wanted this. He really wanted to know what it was like to kiss Axel. With that he tilted his head, closed his eyes, and waited for the big kiss.

The blonde felt Axel coming closer, as he was breathing on his face. _Don't freak out…_ Roxas told himself. Axel's lips were now pressed against Roxas', and they stayed like that for a while. _Is he taunting me?_ Roxas thought.

After a while Axel leaned in more, giving a soft kiss on his lips, and created even more. Roxas grasped Axel's hair in his hands while his arms were thrown around the red haired teen's neck. _OH GOSH… _Roxas though as he felt his heart pounding, with Axel on top of him now. _I hope he doesn't feel it pounding…_

The older teen just went on; Roxas slid a hand up Axel's shirt, making the older teen kiss harder. _Damn… where'd he learn this stuff? _Axel asked himself.

Roxas opened his mouth, letting Axel explore the inside, intertwining tongues.

Roxas was the first to pull away at this point. "Gross!" the blonde laughed as he wiped the spit from his lips.

"Was it really that bad?" Axel asked.

"Not the kiss… the mixture."

The red haired teen grinned. "Oh Roxas… this would probably be as far as I'd ever get with you anyway."

Roxas looked offended. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're to shy to even take your shirt off." Axel winked.

"We-well… maybe if you were my boyfriend… I wouldn't mind so much…" Roxas said quietly.

Axel was shocked. _Whoa… talk about mixed signals. _"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"No…" Roxas sighed.

Axel shook his head. "I knew it was too good to be true…" he said getting up walking off.

"Axel, wait!" Roxas said grabbing the older teen's hand, pulling him down in between Roxas. "I am asking you."

The red haired teen smiled, with his face a very light pink. "I don't know what to say… I didn't think _you'd_ ever _ask me out._"

The blonde grinned. "You can say yes…"

Axel leaned in towards Roxas more. "That's a hell yes. You're mine bitch. What now?"

Roxas widened his eyes, Axel chuckled. "I was only kidding." He said kissing the top if the blonde's ear, Roxas pulled him until they were lying on the sand, side by side, close as they could be intertwining legs. Roxas leaned in, and the two were kissing again. It was the end of one chapter, and the beginning of another.

**Awe. Don't you just love the ending:Squeal: I love Axel trying to be bad ass.**

**Axel: ya bitch, my Roxas!**

**Roxas: O.O HELP! RAPE, RAPE!!!!**

**O.O can I watch…? JUST KIDDING IM SERIOUS! xD**

**Well review. Or else! does evil monkey stare and points to you**


End file.
